Conceding
by ronko45
Summary: After the battle with Seimei, Rikuo decides it is time to take matters into his own hands concerning a little onmyouji girl, but there is opposition not only in his clan, but hers as well... RikuoXYura
1. Chapter 1

I have been thinking about this for a while, because I absolutely ADORE (see capital letters!) this pairing. It's great to see them fighting side by side and what-not, but I'm not here to sell them to you, nope, you're here to hopefully read an enjoyable and enticing story! Oh, they are about let's say in high school, because that's kinda the right time to choose if you want to live your life with a yokai or live amongst the humans (huh Kagome? Am I right? – but she technically didn't choose to live with him then… but you get my point – )

I own nothing eh!

Conceding

-X-

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the young girl as she rested, tired from the day's earlier activities. The quarter-demon watched her sleep, her silent breathing soothing to his ears. She was covered in bandages, but he wasn't surprised, they were all hurt. He and his demons were at the onmyouji shrine, waiting until their injured got better before they headed back home.

Yura moved under the covers, turning on her back, drooling onto her pillow. Rikuo couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he covered her back up, before turning back to the window. Behind him Zen was waiting patiently; he had just finished tending to her wounds again.

"It doesn't seem like anything is hurting her at the moment. Thanks."

"No problem." The two moved over to the rest of the Nura clan. They were hurt badly in the battle, but most of them still managed to stay awake, and stay as rowdy as usual. Rikuo sat down, changing his worried demeanor to that of a partying one. He held up his sake and said nothing. Nothing had to be said, because just looking at his eyes, and the smile wide on his face, his demons could understand; they clanked their cups, and drank to a silent cheer.

Yura woke up groggily as she looked out at the window. It was dark, the moon barely visible in the sky. She sat up in the bed, pain shooting throughout her body; she was covered in bandages, and it seemed they were recently applied. She stood up, remembering that they had fought Seimei, her and the Nurarihyon yokai. The memory was still fresh in her mind, though for how long it had been there, she didn't know. Yura could only recall bits and pieces of the battle, mostly all the times that Rikuo had to save her. The halls were unexpectedly quiet at this time a night, but she wasn't surprised in the least though… Seimei took a lot out of them.

The Keikain stepped into the hallway, her thin blanket trailing on the floor behind her, as she made it outside, where most of the Nura clan were scattered, drinking and enjoying the win. They seemed at home at the Onmyouji shrine – their very enemy's base. She sighed and avoided them, not wanting to talk with anyone. The girl made her way to the bench in front of the shrine, and sat down looking at the sky again. The darkness accentuated the stars and it made her feel at ease, the pain just washing away from her.

Rikuo sensed the girl coming, but she hadn't passed by them. He stood up, dusting his clothes off. His grandpa watched him walk off to where Yura had gone, a small smile on his lips. The night was cold and she shivered as Rikuo neared her. "You're finally awake; you've been out for a while." Yura turned to the boy as he sat beside her.

"It's finally over…" her voice was saddened. She didn't know for what reason she was sad. "It's all over now."

"It is Yura, and I have something to ask you." Yura continued to stare at the yokai, trying to read his actions but she couldn't; he was just too unpredictable. He still watched the stars, and she was waiting, impatiently, one might add.

"Rikuo…" she said growing annoyed.

He laughed and turned to look at her straight on for the first time since he sat down. The seriousness in his eyes caused her to shudder involuntarily, clutching the blanket tighter. "You and I…" he started. She stared, transfixed as he spoke, his voice deep and sultry. "… are one of a kind. And because of that, I want you…" Yura waited for him to finish his sentence, but realizing that he was, a huge blush tinted her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Rikuo?" He didn't answer her question. Instead, he leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers, planting a small kiss on them. It was quick, and it was chaste, but it opened a whole set of feelings that Yura never knew she had. Yeah she had always felt something for Rikuo. He opened her eyes to new things, things like 'not all yokai are really evil', and he was also a good friend of hers, and she trusted him, both the human part of him and the yokai part. When she found out she was going to fight alongside him, she was happy, happy to be able to help in some way. But all that was pushed to the side when she remembered that he had to protect her constantly throughout the battle. She may have been one of the strongest onmyouji, but she had no strength compared to the boy sitting next to her.

She pushed him away from her and stood up. He had known what she felt; otherwise it wouldn't have taken her that long to push him off. He was smirking at her when she turned back to him. "I'm sorry Rikuo…" She turned again, blanket falling to the floor as she ran back to her room.

Rikuo watched as the girl ran, and he bent over to pick up the blanket she dropped. He walked back to his demons and sat down with a sigh next to his grandpa, extending his hand for a cup of sake. "That girl can be such an idiot sometimes." He looked up at the night sky again and smiled, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage. No way was she going to get away that easily.

The next night, Rikuo clandestinely headed towards Yura's room. Surely they were at the onmyouji's shrine, and they were still expected to follow some rules, but when did the Nurarihyon play by the rules? The yokai stealthily moved through the silent halls until he got to her room. He opened the door and walked in as if he owned the place. He found her awake, sitting on the bed in deep thought. She looked up, annoyed at first, and then embarrassed. He walked over to her smoothly, making her back up on her bed.

"Still thinking about that kiss?"

"No… no, why would I," she stuttered.

"You wouldn't be awake if you weren't."

"Rikuo…" His face was once again serious as she looked into his eyes, and when he leaned forward to kiss her, she didn't back away; she was down right waiting for it. She moved into the kiss with more furor than the last night and that had confirmed Rikuo's earlier thought: She had loved him too.

Outside, a man walked out into the night. He had hated the idea of the yokai in his shrine, they were his—all of their—sworn enemies, but because of the current situation, as well as Hidemoto's keenness on having them there, he had accepted. He carried his nightly rounds, making sure everything was in order, making sure for a fact that the onmyouji chores were done, and that they were already in bed… things like that. He saw the Nura clan, over in the distance, their carefree style causing him to roll his eyes. As he continued to walk, he passed by Yura's window. He walked over to it, to see how she was doing. The young girl had battled bravely, and all day today, she had acted weird to him. He stopped in front of the window, looking inside for a quick peek, only to find himself screaming. He almost didn't see her, she was so covered by the yokai…

Hiro's scream brought the much unwanted attention of all the yokai and all the onmyouji that were still awake or were awakened by his shrill scream. Hiro didn't even bother to go around to the door for fear that the demon would get away. The old man pushed open the window and jumped inside cumbersomely and stood up flustered, both from anger and exhaustion of the feat just performed.

By the time everyone had gathered around the small door and window, Yura and Rikuo were staring at their peers. Rikuo was flabbergasted, showing just a hint of surprise, while Yura had her eyes on the floor in shame.

"What's going on?" yelled a grouchy Ryuuji. "Why so late in the night?" Hiro looked at the two in front of him and pointed an old finger at the yokai.

"Them! I want the Nura's out of this place now!" His eyes threw daggers at the demon.

"Calm down," said Grandpa Nurarihyon, "why don't we just work this out."

"Yeah," said Hidemoto, who came out, sensing he was needed, "let them enjoy themselves."

"No!" cried Hiro. "I accepted you guys working together for Kyoto's sake, and I even accepted you guys here, while everybody got healed, but this, I will not accept a relationship between these two." His views were old… and gray just like the hair on his head.

"Relationship?" asked others in the background.

"Between the onmyouji and our master?" asked another.

"Elder Hiro… please…"

He cut Yura off. "No, my decision is final. I want you guys out by morning, and Yura, you are staying with me until they are gone." Yura was filled with dread as she was dragged away from Rikuo. She made no move to go after the yokai, because inside she knew it just wasn't right for the two to be together no matter how much she wanted to be with him.

"Alright then you guys," said Grandpa, "you heard the man. Let's get ready to leave. Rikuo, we'll talk about this later." He left the room, the others following close behind as they readied their things. The night parade of a hundred demons followed after the third head, and with one look back at the shrine, he led them to the yokai ship that was waiting to take them back home.

When Yura got to the room, she unhanded herself from the forceful elder, looking at him as if he had gone mad. He stared back at her, seeing her in the same way she saw him. "How could you Yura… a yokai?"

"But Elder Hiro, I …"

"Don't," he whispered, "I don't want to hear it. You have a job to do, and I hope that you do it well. I'm not going to tell you again, but I don't want to see you with that yokai anymore."

"It's alright Yura," said Hidemoto, trying to calm her down. She had slid down the wall, onto the floor, clutching her knees in the darkness as she thought of a way to fix this whole mess.

-O-

The room was silent, almost deadly, as Rikuo and Nurarihyon, sat listening to the other demons squabble amongst themselves. Rikuo cleared his throat, ceasing the bickering immediately. "I'm going back for her," he stated in an authoritative voice.

"He can't do that! She's an onmyouji; she'll destroy us all!" Many other of the yokai agreed with Joshu. Joshu had stood up, his scaly two-toed feet slamming on the ground in front of him.

"I am the third, and I believe any decision I make…"

"Rikuo," started his grandpa. Rikuo looked at him. "I believe they are correct. You may be the third head, but think about Yura for a second. This'll only make things more difficult for her. Let's wait a while okay, and see how things go." Rikuo couldn't believe his grandpa, but decided to leave it at that, at least for now. He'd satisfy them until he felt it was ready for him to go back; he was pretty sure Yura would need some of that time to think about everything that had happened already. The quarter demon walked out of the room, and went out to his sakura tree to relax under the moon.

~Two months later~

Rikuo looked back into the darkness that was his room, making sure that his pillows had taken the form of a body. He opened the sliding door slowly, keeping the noise to a minimum as he snuck off to the front of the mansion. He looked back only once more before he called one of his followers to take him to Kyoto.

"Rikuo…" said Tsurara as she and Ao followed after him. They had only gotten to the gate when Rikuo's grandpa stopped them.

"Go back to bed. We'll let him deal with it."

Rikuo had been, for the last two months, thinking about Yura. He had wanted to obey his grandpa, and of course he didn't want to put Yura in anymore trouble than she was already in, but his instincts took over. He had resolved that he would go after her, if nothing more than to figure what she was thinking.

Rikuo Nura moved into the shrine, that had only months ago, been their safe haven. He moved in stealthily, keeping to the shadows like the night creature he was. As he neared the door, he barely moved away in time for Mamiru to jump in front of him. "Mamiru… isn't it?"

"I have orders to destroy all yokai."

"Come now," Rikuo said, "after all we've been through, you still want to kill me?"

"I have orders to kill all yokai." Rikuo jumped away as the man jumped in front of him, hand prepped and at the ready to attack. Rikuo kept on dodging, moving back before he got killed. Mamiru was in front of him, waiting for him to move back again, but Ryuuji had walked by scratching his head in annoyance.

"Mamiru, cease and desist."

"He's a yokai…"

Ryuuji growled and looked at the Nura. "Yura is in her room. Come on Mamiru. Leave him alone for now."

Rikuo, who was already familiar with the layout of the house, made his way to Yura, expertly in the dark, with no problem whatsoever. She was on her bed again, much like the way he had left her when Zen had redid her bandages. He sat next to her, stroking her cheek with a cold finger. She turned slightly, but never woke up. Rikuo smiled.

"Hey Keikain!" The boy yelled loudly into the girl's ear. Rikuo jumped up and out the way as she rolled onto the floor, poised to attack.

"What the…?" she whispered eyes barely registering what was going on.

"If this were an enemy, you would've been dead already."

"Shut up. I knew it was you."

"Really now?" asked Rikuo provocatively, stepping up to her, "you knew it was me?"

"…" a blush tinged her cheek and she walked away from him. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I had to see you. It's as simple as that."

"Well, you should go." She sat down on the bed, looking at everything except for him. The wrinkles in the bed sheets were made interesting, as well as the half-eaten sandwich on the table.

"I just need an answer Yura." He never really produced a question; Yura had already known what he was talking about.

"I take it that the silence is a yes…" said Rikuo with a smirk. "I guess I really did tame the beast…" He laughed as Yura ran toward him, trying to get a hit on him. He moved, trapping her in a corner. Her small hands were still trying to hit the yokai, but he held them steadfast and brought her closer for a kiss.

-O-

The small demon ran through the night, back to his other buddy that was positioned at the outskirts of Kyoto. Their leader knew very well they wouldn't be able to tell him what had happened when it happened so he made them set up checkpoints, much like baton passers in track. The little yokai spoke to his comrade. "Nura is with the enemy." The comrade then passed it to another, and then another, all the way until the message had reached back to the Nura household.

Joshu was sitting, crisscrossed applesauce position. There was a knock on his door, and his eyes opened with intrigue. "Enter," he spoke, voice full of authority.

"We have news on the master."

"Well…" he pushed.

"New wrist can penny me."

"What?" asked Joshu.

"New wrist can penny me," he repeated as if it had been the most obvious thing. He saw Joshu's blue eyes grow mad; they grew small and dark.

"Listen here." Joshu grabbed the demon by the skin of his chest. Joshu's hot breath was smelt as he spoke in a controlled anger. "I don't want any more mistakes. Now get back there, and bring me back any more news." He tossed the demon to the door.

"Yes sir."

Rikuo was back at his household, walking out the door with a big yawn on his face.

"You look tired Master," spoke Tsurara, "did you sleep well?" Rikuo looked at her, a grin sneaking its way onto his face before nervously shaking his head no. His memory of last night was still etched in his head. He and Yura spent all night together, watching the stars and talking, until she fell asleep in his arms. When he was about to leave, she spoke to him. _"We'll meet halfway… it's easier that way…"_

"I better get ready for school," he said, "I'm going to be late." As he passed one of the rooms, he felt an evil, almost hateful aura protruding from the door. He had to stop and question it, before putting it to the back of his mind as he, Ao, and Tsurara left for school that morning.

Joshu listened in awe as his demons relayed to him what they found out. "So he was with the onmyouji even though we told him of the dangers. That boy has no care for the clan at all… only thinking about himself. I have to stop him, and I have just the way."

Joshu's yokai walked into the dark alleyway. Around him the demons stood, waiting to be told their instructions. "So you just want an attack? No one to get hurt?"

"That's what the boss says. I hope it's nothing that it's the onmyouji…" They all looked at him. They looked at the money.

"We're gonna need more, but we can deal." The leader turned to the others in his gang. "Let's go wreak some havoc."

Yura Keikain looked up into the sky, wondering just what exactly she was doing at the park in the middle of the night. Her shikigami were back to their paper form, leaving her alone with Hidemoto. They talked for a while until a cold wind blew by, stopping their conversation short. It was a cold wind, an ominous wind…

"Yura…" said Hidemoto, trying to place the feeling. Yura heard the chuckle of the boy she was waiting for, and putting all unease behind her, and with Hidemoto leaving, she walked up to Night Rikuo, and together they strolled into the park together.

-O-

"We need to hurry! We need to stop them before they get too far!" the onmyouji yelled as he defended himself against the yokai attack. The snakes curled around their victims, squeezing the breath out of them.

"I thought they said not to hurt them."

"Yeah," said the leader to his subordinate, "but how many chances do we get to attack the Keikain." He pushed the onmyouji he had in his grip to the ground and turned to meet Ryuuji.

"Garo." The leader of the assailing gang watched as the other onmyouji, who had renewed strength (now that someone strong was there), got their weapons out. He scowled at them, and just as one of the attacks went off, his gang was already on the floor. Mamiru joined the fray, dropping two snakes at a time, before standing next to Ryuuji, awaiting further orders. The snake was now facing these deadly exorcists alone, and he wanted to run. The snake yokai tried to slither out of harms way, yelling as Garo touched the tip of his tail.

"It's not my fault…!" The watery Gengen swallowed some more of the frightened demon; the snake leader was yelling, trying to break free. "Nura… he paid us…" the snake managed to get out before Gengen finally took him.

Yura crept up to the front of the shrine, trying desperately to keep herself hidden. Hiro would have a cow if he found out that he was defied. Yura peeked her head into the yard and saw the exorcists. "Why are they still up?"

"Yura," said Ryuuji. He was walking up to her, a scowl on his face.

"What happened?"

"They just attacked us. Only some casualties, but most are injured."

"Oh no…"

"And one more thing…" Ryuuji actually looked sad.

"What is it Ryuuji?" The boy turned around, supposedly changing his mind. Without a word he walked to God knows where, and left Yura alone. Hidemoto showed up and surveyed the scene.

"Something's up Yura."

-O-

Over the past few weeks, Joshu had noticed that Rikuo was staying in; something he had rarely done the last couple of months. It was about Yura, he knew, and the more he created tension between them, the farther they would drift. The farther they drifted apart, the better the chances the clan would be safe.

Joshu sat in his room. The sun shining through the screen doors, lighting the room, but the yokai sat in the corner, in the dark. His minions had all entered the room awaiting his instructions. Joshu was still pretty irked about the snakes' attack, but it was well worth it; he had gotten enough information from those watching in the shadows, so when word came to him that Yura left the shrine to meet their master, an idea struck him.

The screen door opened and in walked one of Joshu's followers. "We don't have much time boss. I heard him saying he was going to meet her tonight."

"That's okay," he said extending his claws, "this'll be more than enough."

Yura was skeptical about leaving the shrine to meet Nura. The last time she left, the clan got attacked, and what if Ryuuji wasn't there? Hiro wasn't even there either, so the onmyouji were alone if another attack were to happen. Yura took a deep breath and thought of all possible excuses to get out of meeting Rikuo.

"Yura just go. Ryuuji is there, and they can take care of themselves don't you think. I think getting attacked is a good thing!" Hidemoto laughed. "They were starting to get lazy!" Yura smiled and nodded. Hidemoto was right. They weren't called Keikain because only some of them were good at their job.

Rikuo looked through the closet, and ordered for his cloak to be found. He was running late, and he was pretty sure it had been in his room somewhere. "Master Rikuo," said one of the members of Rikuo's Night Parade, "I found one, but it looks like it was ripped…" Rikuo looked at the cloth. The whole bottom looked like it was shredded, but to him, it had a nice look to it.

"That's alright, I like it like this." Rikuo ran out, on his usual follower that took him to Yura when he was stopped halfway.

"Master Rikuo."

"What is it," said an irritated Night Rikuo.

"Elder Joshu wants to see you." Rikuo inwardly sighed, and hopped off the demon, following the other to Joshu. The only reason he followed was to not bring attention to himself.

-O-

Yura was at the park, for hours now. She stood up and dusted off the leaves that had floated onto her lap. "I guess he's not coming." Yura called on Tanro, and the shikigami carried the Keikain back to her home once again.

Yura was sleeping soundly under the cover of the night. Her dreams, peaceful and serene, were interrupted by a shrill scream. "Oh no," said Yura as she hurried out of bed and hurried to the source. 'Not now, no one would be crazy enough to attack the shrine again?' she thought. Yura ran to the girl that had screamed; she had gone outside for a bit of fresh air when she saw her peers on the floor. Yura reached her and looked around for a sign if the enemy, but the wind left her inquiry unanswered as it ruffled through the trees.

Hidemoto noticed traces of yokai aura that were left behind, the weird thing being that it felt familiar. Yura walked along the path, looking at every one of the exorcists and feeling the burden of her weakness growing. Behind her, Hidemoto searched the area for any sign of a clue. He looked up into the sky, hoping to get any hint of an idea when he saw something flutter in the wind.

"Hey Yura," he said floating over to it. Yura looked in his direction, seeing that same peculiar piece of cloth. The Keikain's eyes went wide with hurt and tears. She called on her Tanro once again and rode into the night. Hidemoto tried to talk to the girl. There was something not right about all of this. Why would a ripped piece of the Nura's cloak be in the Onmyouji compound? Why was it ripped that way? It surely wasn't because he was facing the onmyouji… but it wouldn't matter if Yura didn't listen to him.

-O-

Mamiru grabbed the yokai by the throat, awaiting further orders from Ryuuji. They were in a back alley, behind a building somewhere in Kyoto. They (the onmyouji) had been wandering the streets looking for answers as to why there were two uncalled for attacks. Why was it that now, after all this time these yokai actually decided to go after them. The demon was a snake demon from the first attack; of course he wasn't the cause for the second attack, but someone had to have answers, and Ryuuji was going to get them one way or another. Mamiru pushed his hand deeper underneath the demon's throat, just daring him to say something wrong. The snake coughed, crying just a bit, telling the exorcists that he knew nothing.

"Do you need information?" Ryuuji looked up to the left of them. From the darkness appeared a giant beetle. He was hissing like a snake as he finished his words. "I can help you find what you need…" He stopped right in front of Ryuuji.

"What do you know?"

"Everything… I have ears and eyes everywhere." The 'where' was held out in the hiss.

"Then you can tell me exactly who or what put these guys up to this." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I can." The beetle went silent, taking his time to recall all that he knew. "They came, not the first time, those demons that weren't from here. At first they watched… who? I don't know; what? I think it was that one small onmyouji… the girl…" The beetle looked at Ryuuji, allowing him to absorb what he said. "The second time they had money with them. Those stupid snakes actually went to the onmyouji compound for a few hundred dollars, and then I saw those yokai again."

"Did you know where they came from?"

"No. But the last time they were here, I heard that 'Boss said' and then this time, they had a piece of cloth with them, said something along the lines of 'make it noticeable.'"

"What was this piece of cloth?"

"It looked like it was ripped from a robe of some sort or something, but it had some strong yokai energy. Remember that battle, the one where those Ukiyoe town demon came to help us fight?" Ryuuji nodded, suspecting him to be talking about the battle with Seimei. "Well yeah it felt like them for some reason, but that's all I know." Mamiru let go of the already unconscious snake after Ryuuji had taken off in a sprint.

-O-

It was the next night, and Rikuo and grandpa Nurarihyon were sitting in front of the heads of each branch, talking about other important facts. Rikuo was barely paying attention to what was being said. He was thinking mostly about how he had had to leave Yura to meet with elder Joshu. He had wanted to meet her later on tonight but this was called on the fly and there was no way his grandpa would let him leave; especially when he was still on some of the elder's hate list.

One of the elders, Joshu, of course, had to bring up the fact that Rikuo was not looking out for the safety of the clan. Many agreed with the old man, but a good many others disagreed. "You can't say for a fact…" Joshu stopped short, a look of pure shock, on his face. An uninvited guest had interrupted the meeting.

"Yura," said the Nura getting up to greet her. Her head was down, and he didn't tell by her demeanor that something was wrong.

"What is she doing here!" yelled somebody.

"What _are_ you doing here Yura," Night Rikuo asked.

There was silence. "How could you do something like this?!" yelled Yura. "I trusted you, and you lied to me!" Her voice was a mere whisper now, but she wasn't done, no far from it. She held her Renten out in front of her. "Tell me why you did it." All the yokai had gathered around the hall of the room, encircling the room itself. Some elders had their weapons out, waiting to attack the girl who had the audacity to even pull a weapon on their master, while others, like Gyuki, sat with his eyes closed listening to everything being said.

"Stand down, all of you."

"But Master…"

"I said stand down." They did, but their hands were still on their weapons. "Now tell me Yura, what happened?"

"The onmyouji were attacked… when we went out… and then," she took out the piece of robe, and threw it at Rikuo. He picked it up with a confused look on his face.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it at the house. I wanted to not believe it, but it was there…" Rikuo walked up to the Keikain and lifted her face so that their eyes could meet.

"I need to know one thing Keikain," he spoke softly, as one choosing words wisely, "did you really believe I could do this?"

"…"

"Yura…" said Hidemoto. She looked at the quarter yokai before she ran back out into the night. "Nura, it's not her fault. She's been down from all the attacks and they point to the Nura clan, but it's peculiar because if you look at the cloth, you can clearly see that it wasn't made by an onmyouji."

The specter disappeared and left an angry Nura looking back at his clan. "Rikuo…" started his grandpa.

"Whoever knows anything better tell me right now? Why was it that our aura was felt at the Onmyouji shrine?" Rikuo looked at every member whose faces could be seen, but it wasn't as if he was registering them. If he was, he would've noticed that Joshu had gone missing sometime when Hidemoto had left.

"You tell us Master Rikuo, haven't you been going over there?"

"So what if I have? I do believe as Third I can do whatever I please so long as the clan isn't put in jeopardy… can anyone say that they've been put in danger?"

As if someone was working against him, at that moment when he finished asking the question, they were told that there were some powerful onmyouji on their way. Rikuo stood at the door as the two walked in, them not at all scathed by the number of yokai still surrounding the room. Ryuuji had a no nonsense look on his face, and as soon as he saw Rikuo, he got to the point of the visit.

"Rikuo only because I have no need to get in the middle of whatever you and my sister have am I not attacking this whole place right now. I know you heard about the attacks, and I'm letting you know that it was in fact someone from your clan who instigated the attacks. Now knowing you, I figured it wasn't you, but someone else, so deal with it however you will; whatever you decide, make it a wise one. I am getting tired of all this drama…" With that he turned around, and before jumping away into the night, he said one last thing. "Oh and tell me, Rikuo, where is that old man who hates Yura?" Rikuo looked around and noticed, for the first time since his anger grew, that Joshu and those who were usually with him had left.

"Joshu…" said Nura seething with rage as he brought his Night Parade to the streets in search of the man.

-O-

Joshu made it to the shrine, his followers behind him, awaiting further instruction. "When the girl comes by, leave her to me."

Yura stepped into the gates of the shrine and looked around feeling apprehensive. She was almost waiting for something to come out and attack her—that was just the feeling that she felt in the air as she walked through the yard. Yura walked passed a few trees; that feeling of becoming attacked grew even stronger than could be dismissed. "Tanro!" she called out as two demons jumped from the leaves of the thin trees and in front of her path.

Joshu ran towards the battle that had already ensued, prepared for any consequence brought on by his actions. He knew how much Rikuo cared for the girl, but when it came to the matters of the clan, some things were meant to be put first. He jumped into the battle right after one of his right-hand men dealt with the shikigami. Joshu landed a blow on the girl, but she blocked with her hands and jumped back away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Master Rikuo sent me…"

"Rikuo… he wouldn't…" she said. Joshu could see the skepticism on her face as he stepped forward to attack.

"Yeah… he would," he said running to the Keikain. Joshu extended his claws and scratched her side, taking a few good pieces of skin off. The blood seeped profusely through her white clothing; she held the wound, pressing her hand hard against it. She barely had time to regroup when Joshu came up for a second attack.

Yura jumped back, zigzagging in front of Joshu. Tanro was still too busy fighting with one of the demons who had decided to enter the fight –the other one was already defeated—but in the shadows there were still those from the Nura clan ready to step in if need be. Letting go of her bleeding wound, Yura summoned two more of her shikigami, Bukyoku and Kyomon, both of who immediately started to attack Joshu. Joshu ducked and weaved, but the paper sword belonging to the samurai Bukyoku, slashed next to him creating a big gash in the floor. Joshu jumped up and extended his claws, ripping first Kyoman, tearing him to shreds before watching the light tattered paper float to the ground.

Bukyoku wasn't too far behind this execution, and as Joshu reared his metallic claws, he threatened to do the same to the onmyouji. He was about to step forward when Mamiru caught his hands. The look that went on between them was a brief one before electricity filled the air. Mamiru waited for no orders this time… he knew it'd be alright for him to take this guy out. Ryuuji was busy with the others still hiding about. They all swarmed him thinking an unfair fight would be the best way to win a battle with an onmyouji. Yura looked around at her comrades fighting to protect themselves and brought Tanro to help them. She was worn from controlling three shikigami already, but there was no way she could sit back and let them do all the work.

Tanro growled low and fierce as he stalked behind Mamiru, waiting for the right time to attack Joshu. The elder jumped up into the air after Mamiru landed in front of him, giving Tanro the perfect chance to attack, except that upon reaching the floor, Joshu felt an immense amount of power.

The Fear wasn't only felt by him. The other yokai who had been following Joshu stood as if paralyzed, before Ryuuji took them out. He didn't care one way or another about that strong aura. Mamiru, also not fazed by the fear, continued and took the chance given to him to grab Joshu. Night Rikuo appeared instantaneously in front of Joshu, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He grabbed Mamiru's hand and released the hold it had on Joshu. Mamiru (one to never relent to a yokai) took a step to Yura figuring the Nura would have a better punishment in store.

The wind blew by, the silence and tension still thick in the air. Elder Joshu and Rikuo Nura looked at each other for the longest before Rikuo spoke. "I told you all already didn't I…?" His voice held a murderous intent; it scared Yura. "I will not accept my conduct broken…" Joshu remained quiet, but still kept his eyes boring deep into his master's.

"You put this clan in danger…" he said finally, "I was only doing what I knew was best." Yura was shocked. She moved into the area, walking to Joshu.

"Danger? How would the clan be put in danger?" Her eyes didn't meet the Rikuo; she kept her sights only on the elder.

"Fraternizing with the onmyouji… they only bring trouble to all those associated with them. You are our sworn enemies…" His voice choked up. Rikuo had pulled on his collar cutting off his words.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't accept this? If I let this go, who says it won't happen again? I was serious when I said what I said." His demeanor had changed so much by now that it was as if he was a different person. His fear flowed around him ominously. Joshu knew what he was getting into when he did what he did. Too bad he couldn't finish it… He opened his eyes and saw that Yura was completely occupied with Rikuo's sudden change in personality. He used this as a chance to finalize his revenge… it wasn't as if the third head would let him live after this anyways. Joshu's claw extended with blinding speed, stopping short only millimeters from Yura's heart; he was so close he could feel her skin.

"Trying to kill again?" The Fear grew thicker, darker. Rikuo extended his sword, the one designed to cut demons and brought it out in front of him. "I told you I was serious about this." Nenekirimaru was brought closer to the demons throat…

"Stop Rikuo." Rikuo looked at Yura, still quite angry. "You don't have to kill him." Voices were raised, all talking about the onmyouji's disrespect for the leader.

"Keikain, step aside, this isn't your business."

"Not my business?!" she downright yelled at him, stepping closer, causing him to step back in reflex. "I was brought into this the moment he went after the onmyouji. He just wanted to do what was best for the clan…" the look Rikuo gave her caused her to lose her nerve.

"It seems it wasn't me who called this attack after all huh?" He had a smile on his face that made Yura want to beat him up, but instead, she looked away.

"I guess it wasn't your fault… but you can't blame him for looking out for the clan." Her voice had gone soft and almost sentimental.

"I do not want your pity onmyouji. Yes, it was all for the sake of the clan…"

"What sake? What did you think would happen to the clan if I got any more involved with an onmyouji?" Night Rikuo looked at him, waiting for an answer to his questions, hand still at the demon's neck.

"The clan will fall. As I told you before, they are our natural born enemies…" Rikuo dropped him to the floor and took Yura by the waist, bringing her close to him. She tried to pry him off, but he held on tighter, taking care to avoid her injury. He kissed her. She melted into the kiss, but the sudden gasps and surprises (from those who didn't know) registered in her mind that they were among peers.

"You better thank her Joshu, she's the only reason you're alive. Now get back to the house where I'll deal with you from there." Joshu's follower's picked him up, not looking the second heir in the eye. Rikuo then turned to his night parade of a hundred demons as well as the onmyouji who had gathered, and they all looked back at him expectantly. "This girl is an onmyouji… and she is mine. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Silence encircled the yard, as not a single voice came up to object to what was said. Yura turned to look at her people, those of which who had nothing to say. Elder Hiro was still looking disappointed, and Hidemoto was standing next to him smiling at Yura, reassuring her that it'd be okay. Ryuuji only held a scowl, and that was enough for Yura. Rikuo brought a slender finger under Yura's chin and brought her to face him.

"I'm not yours you know…" she said with a blush.

"Not yet anyways…" Rikuo lowered his head and kissed the Keikain once again.

-X-

A/N: Yes, yes I know it's probably about three-four days to get from Kyoto to Ukiyoe but I didn't feel that I had to add that.

I'm sorry about Mamiru's personality… I really don't know how to explain that, but in the anime, he seems robotish to me, which is why I put him like this. I again apologize for making Mamiru seem like a robot!

Oh and lastly, I'm sorry for the lack of character description, I guess I figured you should know how they look and act already, except for my characters I threw in there (Joshu & Hiro), but I'll work on that in some future, but IDK when…

It has been a while since I said this (or if I ever did) review (if you wanna)!

Also, this is a two-shot as of now... until I think of an adequate ending for the sequel...


	2. Chapter 2

Conceding ch.2

I own nothing.

-X-

It had been a year and a half since that fateful night Rikuo declared to both the onmyouji and his own demons, that Yura would be his. Yura was standing in front of the Nurarihyon mansion, waiting to be let in. She couldn't believe how nervous she was; it wasn't as if this was the first time she had been in the house. The door was opened and Wakana and Kejoro ushered her inside of their abode. Her suitcases trailed behind her as they showed her to her room. Every demon she passed by looked back at her, some friendly and welcoming, others evilly. The women, not noticing this continued to show Yura the way.

"Yura, put your things away okay, and relax. Nothing bad'll happen to you." Kejoro put on a smile. Of course nothing would happen to her; she could take them out if she wanted… it was just the fact that she was actually here… in Rikuo's house practically as a newly-wed, or so she thought. The Keikan emptied the cases, sitting back on the floor and getting a feel for her new room. It looked just like the other rooms she's been in before whenever she had visited, but it felt different. The sun's bright rays could do nothing to ease her graying persona. She wished she was back at her house, going about things the old way, where she and Rikuo would meet halfway, but of course that had to end.

She would've been here earlier, in fact, she would have been here the day Night Rikuo declared them together if it hadn't been for Hiro.

Rikuo was climbing onto his demon, Yura in hand, when Hiro walked up to him. "Where do you think you are going?" Rikuo looked at him.

"I'm taking her back with me…"

"No."

"When I asked if anyone objected…"

"Oh I do object still to an onmyouji and yokai relationship, yet I see how happy Yura is, so I relented, but she is too young to go home with you." Yura looked at her elder. "When she graduates from high school, if she so pleases, she can go and live with you, but until that time, no mating!" Yura was pulled down by elder Hiro, and he walked away with her in hand, a look of accomplishment on his face.

A knock brought the onmyouji out of her reverie and she opened the door. Two yokai, Natto and Kappa, were in front of her. She knew them already, from long ago and felt the nervousness ease off a little. "Master Rikuo would like to see you," said Natto singing. He had a bun in his hand and it made Yura hungry as he munched on it the closer they got to Rikuo.

"Natto…" she said in a small voice. He looked back at her, bun halfway to his mouth. "Can I get something to eat first? I'm kind of hungry." Natto looked at Kappa, as if for permission. Kappa shrugged and turned to walk to the kitchen. Natto followed suit and soon so did Yura.

Rikuo stood up and stretched his legs. He was glad that Yura was here, he hadn't known when she was planning on getting there, so it was a surprise when some of the yokai were making a big fuss about the Keikan. Rikuo looked around at his clan heads and sighed. He wished the meeting would be over already, but he knew it'd take a while, that's why he asked Kappa and Natto to bring her to him so he could at least say hello. The meeting was already done, and he hadn't seen a glimpse of Yura since he sent those two to get her.

"Where could they be?" he asked as the clan heads piled out of the room. His grandpa stood next to him, wondering the same thing. He had always liked Yura, since he first met her; he knew she was a special one. Rikuo turned to him, and he smiled leading the way.

"Might as well look for her."

Rikuo pulled open the screen door and looked about the empty, desolate room, save for the luggage packed neatly in the corner. "She's not in here."

"Where else would one with such an appetite be…?" said Nurarihyon with a smile.

Yura and Natto picked up the fifth plate brought to them, scarfing the food down without a thought. Rikuo and his grandpa arrived in the kitchen, amusement registered on their faces, as the two eating held their hands out for some more. Kappa tapped Yura on her shoulder, motioning her to the door. She saw them, and they saw her, a piece of fried shrimp hanging from her mouth. She swallowed it immediately, forgetting to chew. She coughed for a couple of seconds before the shyness that had met her at the steps of the household was back in her grasps, unable to be quelled. She blushed a deep shade of red, saying hi to Rikuo and his grandpa.

"You do know what time it is right? I'm pretty sure I called for you more than two hours ago." He looked at Natto, and Kappa, who was already out of the door. Natto tried to explain why they were sidetracked, but a new plate of food lost his train of thought.

"I'm sorry Rikuo, I was hungry…" At this Grandpa laughed, grabbing Yura by the hand, "I welcome you to the family Yura."

-O-

Yura sat up against the wall. Rikuo was sitting across from her, watching her, neither of them saying a word. The sun was barely in the sky now, and the deep hues from the sunset caused Rikuo to talk, breaking the silence. "You've never seen me turn into a yokai right?" Yura shook her head. "Well here's your chance." Yura watched with timed anticipation as she waited for the boy to turn into a yokai. Her eyes never left the Nura boy, looking him over to notice the changes in the various regions. By the time the sun was gone, deep below the cover of night, she was staring at Night Rikuo. Her brown eyes went over Rikuo again, noticing the slight muscular change in his abdominal build as well the small changes in his face, ranging from the muscles on his arms, to the sharper chin on his face. The look of surprise on her face only added to Rikuo's delight. "Were you expecting something different?"

She was in fact, expecting something different. She was anticipating lights and swirls of all different colors that surrounded him as he was slowly lifted into the air and changed into a yokai. She was kind of put off that it was such a fast and almost able to missed transformation. Yura turned away defiantly, admitting to nothing when Rikuo asked again. Night Rikuo laughed and grabbed her by the arm, hoisting her up to her feet.

"What shall we do this night my dear?" His sultry eyes had her falling into his trap; he wanted to mate with her, she thought, at least, that's what Hiro constantly warned her about. She quickly closed her eyes and pushed him a couple of feet back.

"Why don't we train?" Rikuo was, at first surprised, but then got over it, understanding. He pushed her outside, in a gentleman-like manner, so that they could train in the proper settings.

Wakana, Kejoro, and Tsurara all were in front of the dish washer the next day, with Yura sitting behind them. "This is how you work it…" Tsurara pushed a button and it started. "See, like that." Yura nodded, and looked at the three of them again. They had all woken her up early this morning. She was still sore from training with Rikuo all night, and she didn't want to get up. The women had decided that since Yura was about to be a newly-wed, she would have to learn basic house-keeping skills. The dishwasher gave a lurch and soon a rush of foam came flowing from the bottom.

"I told you not so much soap!" Kejoro stopped the machine before it got any worse. A number of small demons saw the mounds of soap and started to play in it.

"This is why I just wash the dishes!" Wakana said with a smile.

The next stop was the laundry; Yura had this one in the bag since she had spent a good part of her time living alone. She took out the soap and put the right clothes in the machine and everything ran smoothly. "Now can you do it without the machine?" challenged Tsurara. Yura got a competitive glint in her eye and followed Tsurara to where the laundry was done. They both took a pile of clothes and started attacking the laundry. This wasn't the first time that she and Tsurara had been competitive, and it surely wouldn't be the last. Tsuarara threw the scrubber down after hanging the last of her pile, jumping in joy. Yura was only finished hanging a good fifth of her clothing. She smiled at Yura mischievously before they went off to the next stage of their house-keeping training.

Hours had passed since the last of the training occurred and they all sat with each other around the small table, picking at the food that plagued the table. Wakana watched the younger girls playfully fight amongst themselves. She smiled and got their attention. "You fit in with our house perfectly Yura." They ceased their bickering and listened to her. "I wonder when my grandkids will be conceived…" A blush crossed the cheeks of both Yura and the Yuuki-onna, both of them stuttering their surprise at the forthright statement. Wakana looked at Yura straight in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Wakana… I can't... it's…"

"Call me mom," she interrupted before Yura had a chance to answer. Yura nodded and then continued eating her food in silence.

All day, Yura hadn't seen or spoken to the Nura heir. Rikuo went to her room, to find her holding her shikigami in her hands. He kneeled next to her. "Let's go out tonight Yura." She neither complained nor argued as she took his hand and went outside into the night. They went past the Nura gates and went into the town, walking under moon's light. Yura was distracted it seemed. Rikuo looked at her from time to time, and when they walked passed a pond, he threw her in. She yelled and sputtered, the cold water causing her to take deep breaths.

"Rikuo!" she yelled trying to grab him. He jumped back and she got out of the small pond, chasing him. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" The wind only made her feel cooler and she stopped short. Rikuo turned around, toward her.

"What's wrong?" Yura looked up at him, and took a step back, making it seem like she was going to sit down on the large rocks surrounding the pond. Rikuo followed after her, unsuspecting, and she, when he was close enough, pushed him into the cold water. The laugh that escaped her lips brought a smile to his face as he pulled her back into the small pond. "You can tell me…"

Yura thought long and hard but decided against it. She was still thinking about what Wakana had said, about the conceiving of grandkids. She didn't want to think of that now, she was a fighter and an eater, and it was what she did. What would happen when she became pregnant? She was sure Rikuo would never allow her to go where she wanted to go, to fight where she wanted to fight. He came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her in the now warm water. His face went to hers again and he kissed all her worries away. She decided she had nothing to say to him… as of now, she'd continue to live without worrying about a heir, making sure to help the Nura's and her fellow onmyouji against the fight of evil yokai.

"It seems my grandson lost all parts of the clan with this one!" Nurarihyon laughed, sipping on his tea. It shouldn't take him this long to produce an heir was the gist of what he was saying. Rikuo Nura blushed and took a sip of his own as well. They were sitting together at Bakenekoya, a bunch of old friends sitting around them.

"Oh look at that blush, it must be true! When do we get to meet her?" Rikuo smiled and looked at them. He had already dropped her back at the house. For a moment he had gotten her spirits up, but the moment they went back to the house she was avoiding him. He left her to herself and went out with Aotabo, Kurotabo, and his grandpa to this little place here.

"With time… I think there's something she's not telling me." Nurarihyon looked at his grandson.

"Don't worry, Rikuo, I'm sure she'll come around. Don't force her into anything," Rikuo nodded and took a sip of his tea. Yura was still in his mind.

-O-

The next couple of months were about the same, but to Rikuo's happiness, Yura was closer to him than when she first came to the manor. She had continued fighting with her own onmyouji whenever she could, even now most of the time, helping him and the others on patrol with keeping the town in check. On days when they both decided to stay after, on days he was sure someone had planned, (most likely his mom or grandpa) the mansion would feel empty, like it was just the two of them alone together. He was sure it was so they could finally mate or something like that, but he didn't want to force Yura into it, not that he didn't want to try…

He and Yura were alone that night, the silence almost deadening in the room. Just like last time, they were apart from each other until Rikuo made the first move. He walked over to the onmyouji, his robe gliding on the wood flooring behind him. He stopped in front of her and sank down on one knee. With a smirk, he kissed her lips. She wasn't surprised in the least; Yura was expecting it. Involuntarily her hands went up to the yokai's back, grabbing him, letting him know without words that everything was alright. He smiled into the kiss and leaned forward. Yura was on her back now, as his hands coasted from her arm to the shoulders of her uniform, which were slowly drawn downward…

Yura woke up slowly, feeling nauseous and light-headed. She picked herself up from the bed and hurried over to the bathroom, reaching just in time before the contents of the late night's snack scattered the floor and not the toilet. At first she was confused; she had always eaten in the middle of the night and never before had she thrown up like this… except for that one time when a cracker fell onto the floor… She flushed the toilet and ran the sink. With her face being wiped, she looked up at the reflection, looking at her face. She looked older, but still about the same. Her hair had only grown a few centimeters. She was surprised she had noticed but she did. Sighing and thinking of any reason at all for her to be throwing up in the middle of the night, she went outside, sliding the door open and sitting on the edge of the raised platform. Her thoughts went back to the night her and Rikuo finally slept together (which was a few weeks ago) and how great it made her feel that she finally decided mating with him…

Yura jumped up, still light-headed but empty of any contents of her stomach. That was it, she thought. The reason she was throwing up... she was pregnant!

All that night Yura couldn't sleep. She had cleaned up any scent of vomit off of her and the bathroom, lest anyone be suspicious. She didn't want to be put off to the side when it came to the clan. She was always one for pulling her weight, and sitting and allowing them to do what they've always done without her, before she came, was not at all appealing to her. She went to breakfast, Rikuo wearing his glasses and his usual long robe, eying her silence. She smiled and then began to eat. She ate more plates than usual that morning, and it was noticed, by everyone.

Yuuki-onna wanted to know what was up with the onmyouji; as much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying the girl staying at the household, but lately she had been acting weird. She went to Master Rikuo and asked about it. He didn't know either. Tsurara knocked on the door of Yura's room, waiting for an answer, when finally a small 'enter' came from behind the screen. The room seemed bigger to her, but she searched the almost bare room and found Yura lying in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Yura never replied; she closed her eyes. Tsurara growled and sent a cold wind to her. Yura jumped up, clutching her blanket, glaring at the yokai.

"What was that for?"

"Why are you here? Aren't you usually training? Or doing something…" Tsurara watched as she went back to the bed.

"I just want to continue helping my people, and you guys, of course."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Tsurara. Yura looked up at her, motioning down to her stomach, and it was then that the Yuuki-onna understood. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah," said Yura.

"Get up. It wouldn't matter now right? And plus," she said with a kind of a trickster's smile. "You are going to be able to do whatever you want right? Rikuo has a soft spot for you." Yura smiled and went out the open door, Tsurara staring after her. She was happy for the two of them, and it was time she showed them that. With a smile plastered on her face, she hurried over to Yura, and by the end of the day, Yura was back to her old self.

By the time it was sunset, Rikuo had already dragged Yura off to Bakenekoya and with much disputation, she finally relented. Rikuo had his arms around her as they went inside. All eyes stared at him when he came by himself, even though he was a regular, but when Yura stepped into the cat bar, they had all but died. Eyes followed the Nura clan over to their favorite little spot. The waitresses who had no care for who he brought with him, asked if he'd like the usual or not. Yura looked around and was feeling that feeling when the yokai were staring at her, watching her.

"Don't worry about them. They'll get used to you eventually." A tall demon, walked up to Rikuo and bent down to get a good look at Yura. His smooth, almost rubbery skin, touched her hair, and then lifted her arms, before he sat in front of the third heir, laughing.

"Is this her? She looks nothing like the other, but she is stronger." Yura looked at him. He was talking about when Rikuo brought Kana here those years ago. The drinks came and somehow, the hangout gradually went back to its usual rowdy place. She was offered some sake, but she refused. One or more times, Yura caught Rikuo's eyes on her, and she was wondering if he found out about the baby that was forming in her this very minute.

-O-

The meeting hall was silent as they all thought of an answer to the question Rikuo had asked. Joshu was back in his usual spot, but he was being watched, almost all the time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he started to speak of Yura. Rikuo looked at him, but not contemptibly, he sort of felt sympathy. "Trouble will find the clan in the future."

"Joshu," spoke an elder, "are you still on that?"

Rikuo quieted the elder who had just spoken. "How?" he said to Joshu.

Two words were spoken and it made everyone look at Rikuo. "Your heirs…"

"Rikuo," spoke Nurarihyon, "did you know…" Rikuo shook his head. He stood up, silence breaking upon his leaving as he went to Yura. His grandpa heard the full of the words, the 's' after the word 'heir' making it plural, something important that Rikuo seemed to miss.

Yura, Natto, and Kubinashi sat across from Kurotabo and Yuuki-onna, all of them looking up into the sky, relaxing in the midday sun. Rikuo was spotted, and the yokai all had smiles on their face. They knew too! he thought. He went up to Yura and looked at her, blocking her face from those across from her.

"Hello Rikuo," she smiled, aware of the serious face he was trying to put on.

"You're pregnant?!" he asked. "You didn't tell me…"

"I'm sorry," she said lowering her head. "I didn't want to stop helping around with the patrol at night and stuff."

"Is that it?" Rikuo lifted her head so she was looking at him. "How about this, you can still fight up until four months." Yura looked at Tsurara, who motioned for her to keep on haggling. Rikuo kind of glared, but she smiled.

"Until I give birth." Yura crossed her arm over her chest. "That's my final answer."

"I can't allow that… " he said. "What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be using shikigami most of the time anyways, from far away." This time she kissed him and sent him going backwards, blushing. He had just agreed to her terms and he felt like it was a really terrible idea.

During the mornings, Yura would train like she always had, getting two or more demons on the field with her, pushing her to her maximum limits. She loved the fact that some of the yokai were kind enough to really fight her and not be afraid of hurting her or the heir (as far as she knew). Months passed and the small woman's stomach grew to a size where it was obvious she was pregnant and it could no longer be hidden; this posed a problem not only for her, but for the others who had to protect her.

Yura was fighting the other night when two of her foes jumped her from behind. She had just taken out a good lot of them, so her energy was down and she had no more strength for another shikigami. Her first thought was the baby and she managed to pull out the paper form shikigami, but the yokai had ripped it up in her face. They teased her about the heir and they knew who she was… who didn't? They were about to pierce her stomach if Aotabo hadn't been where he was. She was helped up by him and taken to Rikuo back at the house, but she didn't want to see him.

Today, Rikuo was getting complaints about the onmyouji holding them all back. Yes, he and they knew, how strong she really was, but that was back when she was able to take the pain with just the thought of her getting hurt, not her unborn children. Rikuo closed his eyes and sighed, asking one of the others to call her in to him. He wanted them all to see that he was going to handle it. She needed to be out of the fighting for the clan's sake as well.

Yura was led to what she remembered as the meeting hall, or the place where the heads would talk. There was such a room back in the onmyouji shrine where all the elders would talk to each other. 'Speaking of elders,' thought Yura, 'I hadn't seen Hidemoto in months now, come to think of it. Where was he?' As if he read her thoughts, or knew what she was thinking, he appeared beside her, a sly grin on his face.

"It seems you and the third have already gotten ready for the fourth huh?" He looked at her stomach. "What took you so long to think about me?"

She laughed. It was great to see him, it really made her feel better. "I know Hidemoto, I'm sorry."

"No worries," he said floating ahead of her. "Where are you headed to?" Her head went down.

"I probably know. I almost got hurt, well, the baby did… I still want to protect the others." The demon leading them to the room cleared his throat and they reached there before any of them spoke again. She slid it open, the door, and Hidemoto went first to Rikuo.

"Where's your grandpa?" He asked looking around. "Not here I guess… so how have you been? I see the fourth is going to be a big one!"

Rikuo laughed. "Yes, it's good to see you too Hidemoto, but I have to talk to Yura about something."

"She is reckless isn't she?" Hidemoto laughed. "That's who she is." Yura looked at the demons around the room, but kept quiet; she knew she was reckless too.

"Yes, but she cannot come with us on patrol anymore. She needs to stay here, at least until the child is born…"

"What?" Yura stepped up to the yokai Rikuo. Even though she knew it was coming, she still couldn't take it. "I don't… I can't… stay behind."

"Yura, you have to for the clan's sake as well. You only put yourself and the others in danger when they have to go and save you." He said it, blunt and simple.

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough anymore!" Her finger dug into his skin, but he held her gaze, challenging her to do something more. "I still train day in and day out!"

"Yes, but you always get hurt and that's dangerous… do you want to put our child in danger…" She was silenced. "I didn't think so." Hidemoto floated next to Yura. He wanted to speak on her behalf but he knew the Nura was right.

"Yura," he said talking to her as she stared at Rikuo still, "you love protecting others, but its time to let others protect you." Yura saw Rikuo nod his head and then for some reason she turned to the other demons viewing the spectacle. They, as she turned her eyes over theirs, nodded slightly to tell her 'that so long as Master Rikuo deems you worthy, we will save you.' Tears stung her eye, but she held it in.

"You win Rikuo. I'll stay here until I give birth."

"And until they are old enough to take care of themselves…"

"Hey," she countered, "don't push it!"

"Of course not, Yura," he said standing up to lead her outside, and to give her one of his famous Nura kisses, "of course not."

-O-

The last couple months of the pregnancy went by quickly much to everyone's relief. Yura wasn't like the other mothers who had mood swings day after of their pregnancy, but Yura did always complain about the temperature. One day it was too hot, and other times it was too cold. Both Kappa, to cool her off, and Tsurara, to make her cold were tired of the changes she made almost every hour. Food was another thing that she had constantly yearned. Once, Rikuo and his grandpa had to sneak themselves into the humans' homes and make real the name they were known for, to find the specific foods that she craved. But with them working together, and with as much patience as a Buddha, they got through to the final day of the pregnancy.

She was training, as always, her Rentei floating behind her in preparation to attack. Kubinashi was her nemesis this day, and they both had already gotten really good hits on each other. He never took it easy on the woman, even though Zen had, time and time again, warned them that she shouldn't strain herself too much. His red strings flew out swiftly in a blur, the koi fish stopping in front of the strings before it hit its master. Yura commanded her Rentei to attack, to shoot out what looked like a water gun. It did, and the rush of water doused the yokai in front of her. His strings became soggy and they fell to the ground almost limp. Yura let down her guard for only a moment to congratulate her shikigami when the red strings came back up and attacked her directly. The strings stopped right in front of her before Kubinashi decided it was enough.

He walked up to her, as her koi fish turned into paper, and at the same time she caught it, she felt a particular feeling flowing down her legs. "Huh?" she spoke out loud trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that felt like water…

"Ahhh…" she groaned pulling Kubinashi's hand over to her. She squeezed down hard as the pain in her lower regions grew. "It's coming!" she said to the demon. She groaned some more, and he wanted to get out of there, Kubinashi did. He yelled to the other standing around to get Zen, the fourth was on its way.

Yura was in her room. When she got there, she didn't know. There were a bunch of people around her. She saw Rikuo and his grandpa and mother. There was Kejoro and the medical yokai, Zen, and Yuuki-onna was even at the foot of the bed looking at her with sympathy. "Where's Hiro…" Yura spoke to anyone who would listen.

"I already sent for them, Yura. I know you'd want them here."

"Thanks Rikuo," she said her voice weak. Another pang of pain came upon her and she clutched his hands. He grimaced but kept his face straight; he wasn't hurting nearly as much as she was.

"Alright everyone but Rikuo, Wakana, and Kejoro out now," Zen said. He spoke to Yura directly. His voice was calming, and she was glad he was there. "You'll be okay Yura, I promise." She felt the covers being pulled up and then Zen's voice again. "She's dilated, so Yura, I need you to push. Kejoro, I need hot water and towels. Wakana, you know what to do. Rikuo, keep on calming her…"

The entire situation was kind of a blur to Yura. The pain was so much that she felt that was going in and out of consciousness, but Rikuo's voice brought her back to reality. It happened more than once and she heard someone say: Don't let her fall asleep.

'Why,' she thought, 'why can't I go to sleep, I'm tired, I'm hurting so much.'

She followed Rikuo's voice still following the directions relayed to him by Zen. She was supposed to push; she did. More pushing, more breathing, and then that voice that was so far away…

"It's crowning…" She was told to push again, to make it a big one. She strained on the bed, squeezing with all her might Rikuo's hands. "Stop," the voice said.

"I don't… it hurts…"

"Just breathe Yura, you're almost done." She kept on it, breathing and not pushing. She took in deep breaths… the pain that shot through her very core and she screamed… she couldn't push the baby out yet, the voice told her no.

"Alright you can push," Zen said. And that she did. She gave it a big push and Wakana was there at the opening to make sure it was healthy while Kejoro cleaned it up. Zen wiped his brow, but he wasn't smiling. "It's a girl." Rikuo's facial expression was caught by the others, including Yura.

"What's wrong Rikuo—" Her sentence was cut off by another scream. She felt something inside of her and she continued pushing.

"Zen, what's happening?" The yokai peeked under the blankets and went pale.

"She's having another."

"Another…" Zen prepared everything accordingly and then Yura went through the same steps as before. Finally, with this one out, Zen had a smile. "It's a boy!" Rikuo smiled as well, but he wasn't as happy as a dad should be. Yura gave his hand a small squeeze and looked at him. He managed a smile and looked upon his new family.

Yura held her twins in her hand and looked at them. Their closed eyes, and squishy bodies reminded her of dumplings. "Alufa and Taimu," she said repeating their names over and over again, before sleep fell onto her too.

Rikuo and the others silently left the sleeping mother and children, crowding behind the sliding-screen door. They were all quiet as Rikuo looked up into the sky, the stars twinkling at his good fortune. Instantly he thought of Joshu, he had been so adamant about him and Yura getting together, and then he had spoken something about the heirs... regardless, decided Rikuo taking a deep breath, he wouldn't worry about anything else. He was going to the best he could with those kids. Looking back at the door after a loud wail rang through the night, Rikuo smiled at his demons and went inside to his family.

-X-

A/N: So this is the first part of this story. I am contemplating a sequel, but I decided to put up this and then make a sequel instead of just adding it as other chapters...


End file.
